Bomb
by hanami.isma
Summary: Minato seorang penjinak bomb. ia memiliki masa lalu yang sedikit pahit. namun ia bertekad untuk memecahkan teka teki yang menewaskan seluruh keluarganya. lalu ia pun bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki nama seperti adiknya. Kushina Uzumaki. sorry for bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Bomb

Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : MinaKushi

Typo mungkin ada, kalau ada yang salah mohon kasi kritikan ya, kalau mau nge-flame kasih nama dong, biar nanti Hanami liat apa flamer itu fic nya bagus ato enggak… *ppfftt

Enjoy. DLDR.

.

.

.

"Minato! Cepat, waktu kita tidak banyak..." Teriak seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang rambutnya dikuncir kuda.

"Tunggu, aku masih mempersiapkan alat-alatku, Inoichi..." Sahut seseorang yang dipanggil 'Minato' oleh Inoichi.

"Alat? Bahkan kau tidak memerlukan baju pengaman saat menjinakkan bom!" Sahut Inoichi.

Minato hanya terkekeh pelan, sambil memasukkan beberapa alat -Tang, obeng, gunting, sarung tangan, jurnal, dan benda lainnya- kedalam sebuah ransel hitam. "Ayo..."

-Tokyo Mall, 11.00 a.m.-

Kepanikan mulai melanda Tokyo Mall, saat seseorang berteriak histeris, "Bom!"

Ia menunjuk kesebuah tiang penyangga mall lantai satu yang tertempel sebuah benda hitam merah dengan banyak kabel dan beberapa lakban hitam yang merekatkannya di pilar penyangga, juga dengan sebuah layar kecil dengan jam digital yang terhitung mundur. Sontak semua pengunjung berlarian keluar mall. Dengan waktu hitungan menit, beberapa unit mobil polisi mengelilingi bangunan mall.

"Regu penjinak belum datang?" Sahut seorang polisi.

"Belum Inspektur Fugaku, sesuai konfirmasi, mereka akan datang 5 menit lagi..." Jawab polisi lainnya.

"Regu penjinak? Kupikir, kau harus meralat kata-katamu, Inspektur Fugaku..."

Fugaku menoleh, lalu memberi hormat kepada orang itu, "Kepala Inspektur Hiruzen, anda tidak perlu sampai turun tangan untuk mengatasi masalah ini, kami bisa menanganinya..."

"Aku tidak datang untuk mengatasi masalah ini, masalah ini adalah tugasmu, aku tahu itu. Aku hanya datang untuk seseorang yang kau anggap 'Regu Penjinak' padahal, nyatanya regu itu hanya terdapat satu orang..." Hiruzen tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berambut pirang dan bertubuh tinggi tegap, keluar dari dalam bangunan mall, dengan memainkan bom yang sudah di non-aktifkan.

"Kau... Kapan kau sampai?" Kata Fugaku yang terkejut melihat 'seseorang' tersebut telah menyelesaikan tugasnya tanpa ia ketahui.

"Aku datang 3 menit yang lalu, padahal aku melewatimu tadi, Fugaku..." Seseorang itu tersenyum miring.

"Minato Namikaze..."

"Oh, Kepala Inspektur..." Minato memberinya hormat.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan kali ini?" Kata Hiruzen dengan nada sedikit menantang.

"Hanya barang kecil. Bom rakit biasa, daya ledaknya pun kujamin tak akan bisa menghancurkan pilar itu..." Minato melempar-lemparkan bom itu dengan tangan kanannya seolah sedang memainkan bola tenis. "Tapi, namanya juga bom. Siapa yang tidak takut melihat barang itu disekitar kita..."

"Kau... Kau tidak takut dengan barang itu..." sahut Inoichi yang tiba-tiba disebelah Fugaku.

"Haha, anggap aku sebagai pengecualian. Nih..." Minato melemparkan bom itu pada Inoichi, dengan tanggap Inoichi menerimanya. "Ada beberapa sidik jari di lakbannya, mungkin kau bisa menemukan pelakunya dengan mudah..." setelah melempar bom itu, Minato melepaskan sarung tangannya. Jadi, sidik jarinya tak akan menempel di bom itu. Lalu Inoichi pun pergi dengan Fugaku.

"Ada waktu setelah ini, Minato?" Hiruzen angkat bicara.

"Hm... Sepertinya ada..."

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku..."

Minato mengeratkan ransel hitamnya.

-Kediaman Hiruzen Sarutobi, 11.55 a.m-

"Tak berubah meski sudah hampir 2 tahun aku tak berkunjung..." Ucap Minato saat memasuki ruang tamu yang luas dan terkesan mewah itu.

"Tentu saja, kau ada di luar negeri satu tahun terakhir ini..." Hiruzen mempersilakan Minato untuk duduk.

Lalu Hiruzen pergi untuk mengganti bajunya. Maid menyajikan es jeruk kesukaan Minato. Tentu para maid dirumah Hiruzen hapal dengan hal ini. Minato sering berkunjung saat Minato masih belum resmi menjadi 'Regu Penjinak' di Kepolisian Tokyo.

"Minato Nii-san!" Seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat berlari cepat mendekati Minato.

"Oh, Yamato! Lama tak berjumpa..." Minato mengacak rambut Yamato dengan gemas.

"Habis latihan Karate?" Tanya Minato. Yamato mengangguk.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Kakashi Hatake..." Yamato menunjuk Kakashi yang baru memasuki ruang tamu.

"Konnichiwa..." Kata Kakashi sopan dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"Konnichiwa..." Balas Minato.

"Kalian mengobrol dulu tanpa mengajak Jii-san?" Hiruzen mulai ikut mengobrol.

"Oh, Jii-san..." Yamato membungkukkan badan, begitu juga dengan Kakashi.

"Apa yang akan anda bicarakan?" Kata Minato. Mendengar hal itu, Yamato dan Kakashi segera meninggalkan Minato dan Hiruzen, mereka sudah biasa dengan aturan Hiruzen, 'Tidak boleh mendengar percakapan orang lain, kalau kau tidak terlibat dengan percakapan orang itu...'

"Sebenarnya tidak ada... hanya ingin mengajakmu mengobrol setelah melewati babak hidup-mati tadi..." Hiruzen mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Hidup-mati? Aku sudah melewatinya ratusan kali..." Minato tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Aku mengerti, Minato..."

"Hidupku sudah mati... tak banyak orang yang menganggapku hidup. Aku menjinakkan bom, itu memang tugasku. Dan tak ada hal yang lebih istimewa dari itu..."

"Bagaimana dengan menjinakkan bom demi orang tersayang?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Orang tersayang? Mereka sudah mati..."

-East Tokyo, 01.13 p.m-

Sebuah garis polisi melintang di gerbang sebuah rumah besar bertingkat 2 yang terlihat usang dan berbekas kebakaran. Hampir semua atap rumah itu jebol, temboknya berwarna hitam usang.

Minato melangkah melewati garis polisi tersebut. Sambil membawa tas ranselnya. Ia memasuki rumah itu dengan tenang, pandangannya sedikit menyendu.

Minato naik ke lantai dua, menuju kesebuah ruangan yang hancur, perabotannya ludes terbakar, sinar matahari menyorot dari atas yang sudah tak beratap. Minato duduk didekat jendela yang tidak berkaca.

Minato mengeluarkan jurnal dan beberapa berkas dari ranselnya. Lalu mengeluarkan ballpoint.

"5 Juli, 11.02 a.m, Tokyo mall, lantai 1, bom rakit, C4, pemicu jam digital..." Gumam Minato sambil menggoreskan ballpoint diatas kertas jurnalnya.

Minato selalu menuliskan dengan rinci kasus bom yang ia tangani di jurnalnya. Setelah itu, Minato menatap lurus halaman depan yang tak terawat dengan mata sendu.

Minato sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah ini, rumah ini adalah rumah keluarganya, kediaman Namikaze. Yang hancur berantakan 8 tahun lalu karena teror dari kelompok tak dikenal. Mereka memasang bom C4 dibeberapa titik dirumah ini. Semua keluarganya meninggal, begitu juga dengan adik kandungnya yang masih berumur 3 tahun. Kushina Namikaze.

Minato mengepalkan tangannya. Kepolisian menutup kasus yang menewaskan seluruh keluarganya ini. Karena seluruh bukti juga ikut terbakar dengan rumah ini.

Dan saat itu juga, Minato berusaha untuk menjadi seseorang yang memiliki keahlian sama dengan agen polisi ataupun militer. Tetapi sebenarnya Minato tak ada keinginan untuk menjadi bagian dari kepolisian, karena tugas utamanya hanyalah, memecahkan kasus yang membunuh semua keluarganya.

Minato adalah pemuda jenius, hanya dengan mempelajari hal-hal yang berbau kepolisian dan militer dari sahabat ayahnya, ia menjadi pemuda yang tangguh dan juga dengan kemampuannya yang luar biasa. Ditambah dengan kemampuannya menjinakkan bom, bagaikan kartu truf, itu adalah kemampuan andalannya.

Tetapi semua berubah saat Hiruzen menawarkan posisi di kepolisian dengan imbalan kasus keluarganya akan dibuka kembali. Minato menerima tawaran itu, tetapi sesuai dugaannya. Sebelum membuka kasus itu, Minato sedikit kesulitan mengumpulkan bukti-bukti yang tersisa dari rumahnya. Semuanya habis terbakar.

Minato membuka lembaran berkas yang ia keluarkan. Lalu ia membaca surat dari mendiang ayahnya. Surat yang sudah ratusan kali ia baca.

Minato berkeringat, siang ini matahari sungguh terik. "Panas sekali..." Minato mengusap keringat didahinya dengan tangan kiri yang masih menggenggam surat ayahnya tersebut. Saat tangan kirinya terangkat, Minato melihat gambar aneh dari surat itu. Lalu Minato mengarahkan surat itu ke sinar matahari, gambar itu menjadi jelas, sebuah dena.

"Bingo..." Minato tersenyum.

-Kepolisian Tokyo-

"Bagaimana, Inoichi?" Fugaku menepuk pundak Inoichi.

"Pelakunya sama dengan teror bom buku 2 tahun lalu, Deidara..."

"Hah, dasar maniak bom... Apa pasukanmu sudah menangkapnya?"

"Mereka sudah menangkapnya..."

-East Tokyo 06.45 p.m-

Minato menginjak lantai rumah yang berada di bekas kamar orang tuanya, setelah lantai itu hancur, Minato menemukan sebuah kotak. Minato mengambil kotak itu dengan hati-hati, lalu dibukanya kotak itu. Sebuah harddisk eksternal dan beberapa lembar berkas. Minato membaca berkas itu, ternyata data-data perusahaan ayahnya dahulu. Saham, dan beberapa benda penting lainnya. Tetapi Minato hanya tertarik dengan harddisk itu. "Apa isinya?"

-Central Tokyo, Distrik Konoha-

Minato membuka kunci apartemennya. Segera ia mengganti bajunya dengan baju santai yang biasa ia pakai saat tidak bertugas.

" _Lets find out_..." Minato menggumam sambil mulai membuka isi harddisk yang sudah ia sambungkan dengan PC-nya.

"CCTV-rec ?" Minato sedikit penasaran, karena disk itu hanya berisi satu folder.

Ia buka folder itu, banyak berisi folder lain dengan keterangan tanggal.

Minato tertarik dengan folder bernama '25 January 20xx' lalu ia buka folder itu. Didalamnya terdapat folder lain dengan nama 'Cam-out-1' , 'Cam-out-2' , 'Cam-in-1' , 'Cam-in-2' dan seterusnya. Total CCTV dirumah Minato dahulu ada 30, 22 camera dalam ruangan, dan 8 camera luar ruangan.

Minato membuka satu persatu folder itu, Cam-in-1 terdapat 1 video. Isinya rekaman cam-in-1 pada tanggal 25 Januari mulai jam 00.00 sampai jam 22.16 karena saat itu rumah Minato meledak dan terbakar. Minato meneliti tiap rekaman.

Ia melihat seorang pelayan laki-laki yang menaruh suatu barang didalam laci kecil yang menempel dengan pilar penyangga yang terhubung dengan lantai 2 rumah itu.

"Apa yang palayan itu lakukan?" alis Minato mengkerut. Ia tidak mengenali pelayan itu.

Dirumah itu terdapat 4 pilar dengan laci kecil yang menempel ditiap pilar. Entah kenapa tidak ada yang curiga dengan pelayan itu, ia membawa troli kecil yang biasa untuk mengangkut pakaian kotor. Ia terihat mengeluarkan beberapa barang yang sama dan menaruhnya dalam laci, didalam pot bunga, juga menempelkannya dibawah tangga. Lalu sekitar 30 menit kemudian, muncul ledakan beuntun dari tempat-tempat benda tadi. Dan Minato menyimpulkan, orang itu yang menaruh bom dirumahnya.

"C4 dengan sedikit modifikasi ternyata..." Minato tersenyum puas. Ia sudah melihat semuanya, siapa yang meletakkan bom dirumahnya. Lalu ia kembali memeriksa berkas-berkas yang ia temukan tadi siang.

"Uchiha...Madara? Buronan kelas kakap ya? Hm? Pelaku pengeboman 10 tahun lalu yang menewaskan 200 orang lebih... tapi, apa motifnya?" Minato masih belum menyempurnakan puzzlenya.

-East Tokyo 08.18 a.m-

Minato kembali mengunjungi bekas rumahnya, ia hanya terdiam dilantai 2 sambil melihat jalanan yang tak banyak orangnya. Dengan satu headset ditelinga kirinya.

 _Nobody can find me here_

 _This is my secret place_

 _No one knows and no one will know_

 _But I feel like losing senses_

 _I am in this corner here alone_

Minato menggumamkan lagu dari One OK Rock 'Mr. Gendai Speaker' yang menjadi kesukaannya akhir-akhir ini, terutama dengan tempat rahasia Minato yaitu bekas rumahnya yang sudah tak berpenghuni lagi.

Ditempat ini Minato melayangkan pikirannya, kembali meyakinkan pikirannya nahwa ia sendirian di dunia ini, keluarganya sudah meninggal, temannya pun tak banyak, hanya sahabat ayahnya yang bernama Tobirama Senju, Fugaku, juga Hiruzen. Kakashi dan Yamato. Sudah, bisa dihitung dengan jari, bukan?

"Tune!" sebuah teriakan wanita mengagetkan Minato. _Suara siapa itu?_

"Tune! Kembali kesini..." suara wanita itu terdengar lagi, Minato mengambil pistol semi-otomatisnya dengan posisi siaga.

Krincing...

Suara lonceng. Semakin lama, semakin mendekat. Minato mengarahkan pistolnya kearah tangga. "Meong!"

Seekor kucing berbulu abu-abu berlari kearah Minato dan menerjang ke arah Minato.

"Uwahh...!" Minato mengaduh sakit, karena dadanya yang ditubruk kucing itu.

"Tune! Kembali ke-" seorang gadis berambut merah tengah ternganga melihat kucingnya tengah berada dipelukan lelaki berambut pirang.

"Maaf, apa kucingku melukaimu?" dengan pelan, gadis itu mendekat, sedikit katakutan karena melihat Minato membawa pistol.

Minato memasukkan pistolnya kembali. "Ah, tidak... dia hanya menubrukku..." Minato mengelus dan mengembalikan kucing itu pada gadis itu.

"Terima kasih..." Gadis itu membungkuk.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana bisa sampai kesini? Bukankah didepan ada garis polisi?" Tnya Minato.

"Hah? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Dimanakah letak sopan santunmu tuan? Dimana-mana lelaki dulu yang memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu..." ujar gadis itu sedikit sewot.

Minato terkejut. _Kasar sekali..._

Minato menghela napasnya, _"_ Baiklah... Namaku Minato Namikaze. Aku petugas kepolisian... _"_ Minato menunjukkan lencananya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku. Bisakah kau jawab pertanyaanku tadi, Nona?" Minato menyimpan lencananya kembali.

"Namaku Kushina Uzumaki, kucingku berlari kesini, jadi aku kejar, aku tau ada garid polisi, tetapi kucingku tidak mau kembali jadi kembali kukejar..."

Kepala Minato menjadi kosong. Siapa tadi namanya?

 _Kushina..._

.

.

.

A/N : Halo, Hanami dapet ide cerita lagi, akan kuusahakan gak hiatus lagi. *semogaja

Maaf kalau Hanami tulis Minato sebagai polisi, kalau di Indo kan namanya Satuan I Gegana. Hanami bingung. Jadi Hanami tulis polisi ajah, kalau ada yang tau, PM Hanami aja ya. Jelasin tentang hal yang berbau polisi, gegana, dan lain-lainnya…

Review ya…

~Hanami


	2. Chapter 2

Bomb

Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Minakushi

(awas alur cepet, and sorry for typo)

enjoy!

.

.

.

"Minato-san?" Kushina menggoyangkan lengan Minato dengan pelan, namun mampu membuat pemuda itu sadar kembali.

"Ah? Oh...apa tadi kau bilang?" Minato gelagapan, ia ketahuan sedang melamun tadi.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Kushina.

"Tidak. Tentu tidak..." kata Minato sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Sudah mulai memasuki jam makan siang ya? Yaudah, aku pamit dulu, aku harus segera pulang..." Lanjut Minato.

"Bagaimana kalau makan siang dirumahku saja? Aku tinggal bersama paman dan bibiku di sana..." tawar Kushina sambil menunjuk rumah bercat putih yang terlihat dari lantai 2 rumah Minato.

"Ah, lebih baik tidak usah, lagipula aku tidak melakukan apa-apa..." tolak Minato dengan halus.

"Anggap saja ucapan terima kasihku karena menangkap Tune..." ujar Kushina sambil menggendong Tune.

"Padahal tadi kucingmu-"

"Sudah, anggap saja seperti itu..." Potong Kushina cepat.

"Ayo, aku tidak mau ketinggalan makan siang..." Tanpa basa basi Kushina langsung menyeret Minato.

-Kushina's House-

" _Tadaima-ttebane_!" seru Kushina saat memasuki ruang tamu.

- _ttebane?_ Batin Minato heran.

" _Okaeri_ Kushina. Darimana saja kau? Kau belum menata kamarmu!" Sahut wanita paruh baya yang duduk disalah satu kursi. Mito Uzumaki.

"Tadi Tune tiba-tiba berlari keluar, jadi kukejar..." Jawab Kushina.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang Kushina... dan siapa pemuda itu?" Seorang lelaki berambut sedikit panjang duduk tak jauh dari Mito. Hashirama Senju.

"Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkannya. Namanya Minato Namikaze, tadi dia membantuku menangkap Tune..." Jelas Kushina. Minato langsung membungkuk.

 _Namikaze?_ Batin Hashirama sedikit kaget. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian 8 tahun lalu. Dan ia menepis jauh-jauh fikirannya. _Keluarga Namikaze sudah tewas, semua Namikaze yang tinggal dirumah itu sudah tewas...tidak mungkin ada Namikaze lagi, mungkin pemuda ini Namikaze dari keluarga lain..._ Hasirama memandang Minato.

"Oh, begitu. Kebetulan sekali sudah jam makan siang, Mito sudah menyiapkannya. Ayo makan siang dengan kami, Namikaze-san..." tawar Hasirama dengan nada ramah.

Kushina menyikut Minato, lalu mengedipkan mata sebelahnya. Minato pun mengangguk. "Maaf apabila merepotkan..." Ujarnya. Lalu ransel Hitamnya ditaruh dikursi ruang tamu. Lalu mereka menuju ruang makan.

Piring dan mangkuk kosong bertebaran di meja makan. "Hah, masakan Bibi Mito tak ada duanya!" Seru Kushina. Mito hanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas makannya, sungguh enak sekali, Hashirama-san..." kata Minato.

"Panggil Bibi Mito saja..."

Minato mengangguk.

Saat Kushina dan Mito sibuk membereskan meja makan, Minato dan Hashirama mengobrol ringan di ruang tamu.

Tiba-tiba Mito berteriak. Refleks Hasirama dan Minato berlari menuju ruang dapur.

"Ada apa Mito?" Hasirama sedikit panik. Telunjuk Mito bergetar menunjuk laci bawah yang terbuka. Sebuah benda hitam dengan jam digital diatasnya. "Bom!"

"Semuanya tolong keluar dari rumah ini. Aku akan menanganinya..." Minato segera mengambil ranselnya.

"Tidak. Kita hubungi saja pihak kepolisian..." Kushina juga panik.

"Percayakan saja ini padaku, kumohon, kalian keluar saja... kalau memang terdengar ledakan, langsung hubungi 911..." Minato memakai sarung tangannya.

Mau tak mau Hashirama, Mito dan Kushina menuruti perkataan Minato. Kushina sudah menggenggam hp nya.

"Baiklah, aku berhadapan denganmu lagi..." gumam Minato sambil memilah-milah kabel merah-biru-kuning.

Layar digital itu menunjukkan angka 00:45. "Shit..." Maki Minato. _Tenang...tenang..._ Minato menenangkan pikirannya. Lalu dengan cepat memotang kabel merah. Jam itu berhenti. Minato menghembuskan napas lega. Dilepaskanya bom itu dari dinding laci, lalu membolak-balikkan bom itu. "Lagi-lagi C4..." gumamnya.

Kushina, Hashirama dan Mito menunggu dengan cemas didepan rumahnya.

Lalu Minato keluar dengan langkah yang santai, sama seperti kemarin, ia melempar-lemparkan bom itu dengan tangan kirinya. Bermaksud memainkannya.

Kusina dibuat ternganga dengan kedatangan Minato yang terlihat santai, begitu juga Mito dan Hashirama. Minato mengeluarkan hp nya.

"Fugaku... ya, ini aku. Cepat ke jalan East Tokyo 1. aku menemukan barang menarik disini. Oh, ajak Inoichi juga..." Minato menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" Kushina tergagap.

"Agen kepolisian..."

"Tapi kenapa bisa menjinakkan bom?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Karena aku adalah regu penjinak..."

-30 minutes later-

"C4... kenapa semakin banyak bom di kota ini? Apa Deidara juga meneror rumah ini?" Fugaku hanya menggelengkan kepala. Inoichi dan Minato mengecek bom itu di kendaraan khusus yang diparkir di halaman rumah Kushina. Sementara Kushina, Hashirama dan Mito sedang memberi penjelasan pada pihak interogasi. Dan regu lainnya memeriksa rumah itu dengan teliti, mencari apakah ada bom yang lainnya.

Setelah hampir 2 jam, ternyata tidak ada bom lain. Hanya yang ditemukan Minato saja.

Minato mengambil ranselnya, hendak melangkah melewati ruang tamu.

"Minato-san..." Kushina memanggilnya sambil menggendong Tune.

"Ah, ada apa Uzumaki-san?" jawab Minato sopan.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal. Memang berapa umurmu?" tanya Kushina.

"Hm, 22 tahun..."

"Sama... jadi panggil Kushina saja..." Kushina tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Shina..." sebelum Kushina protes, Minato menambahkan, "Shina terdengar lebih lucu daripada Kushina..."

Wajah Kushina merona tipis. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kami, Minato..." Kushina membungkuk.

Minato hanya tersenyum. "Itu sudah tugasku..." Minato memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Tidak lebih..." lanjutnya.

-8 years before-

Pagi yang cukup cerah, dan kediaman Namikaze terlihat sedikit lenggang.

"Minato... Jangan nakal nanti ya..." Suara Ibu Minato sambil membenahi topi Minato. Saat itu Minato berumur 14 tahun. Minato tidak mempermasalahkan perlakuan ibunya yang memanjakannya.

Saat itu Minato hendak pergi ke luar kota untuk acara sekolahnya. Minato mengambil ranselnya, lalu gadis kecil menubruk sekaligus memeluk Minato, tingginya hanya sedada Minato. Ia memiliki rambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru safir. Mirip sekali dengan Minato.

"Nii-chan, pulangnya kapan? Nanti malam?" tanya gadis itu.

"Nii-chan pulangnya besok malam, Shina-chan..." Minato mencubit pipi _chubby_ gadis itu.

"Lama..." Shina cemberut. Lama-lama mimiknya berubah sedih dan terisak.

"Loh... Kushina Namikaze nggak boleh nangis..." Minato menyeka air mata Kushina dengan pergelangan bajunya. "Nii-chan nggak akan lama... nanti Nii-chan bawakan ramen asin untuk Shina-chan..." Hibur Minato.

"Janji?" tanya Kushina dengan mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

Minato mengangguk dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya. Langsung Kushina tersenyum, senyum termanis yang pernah Minato lihat. Walaupun masih berumur tiga tahun, Kushina cepat belajar, dengan mudah ia menguasai ilmu anak yang berusia 5 tahun, jadi sikapnya seperti anak berusia 5 tahun. Tetapi, meskipun begitu, Kushina kembali menjadi anak berumur 3 tahun kalau sudah bermanja-manja ke Minato.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Nii-chan..." Kushina tetap tersenyum. Hati Minato berdesir, kenapa dirinya merasa janggal, seperti, tak akan ada hari esok untuknya dan Kushina.

"Namikaze-san, ada panggilan untukmu..." seorang guru pembimbing acara sekolah itu mendekati Minato. "Oh, baik sensei..." Minato segera menuju meja telepon.

"Halo?" Minato menerima panggilan itu.

"Namikaze-san..." Suara kepala sekolah.

"Jadwalmu lebih cepat, sekarang juga kau akan dipulangkan. Ada hal mendesak, dan atas nama sekolah, saya mengucapkan bela sungkawa..." Suara Kepala sekolah terdengar lirih.

"Ap-apa maksudnya?" Minato bingung.

"Segera pulang. Selamat siang..."

Saat itu juga Minato langsung diantar pulang, ia kaget dan bingung, kenapa halaman rumahnya penuh dengan mobil polisi? Dan kenapa pula ada mobil pemadam kebakaran?

Saat tepat ia melihat rumahnya, Minato hanya bisa terduduk, matanya kosong, tubuhnya terasa lemas. _Ini hanya mimpi...pasti...Ini hanya mimpi..._

 _-End Flashback-_

Kenangan pahit Minato terlintas di benaknya, air mata mengalir dari mata birunya. Ayah, ibu, bahkan nenek dan kakek yang juga tinggal dirumah Minato. Semua maid dan butler, tak ada yang selamat. Kushina Namikaze juga...

 _Aku sudah berjanji bertemu dengannya esok hari. Tapi yang kutemui..._ Tangan Minato mengepal keras, sekuat tenaga ia meninju almari yang sudah rusak disampingnya. Almari itu berlubang disisi kanannya.

"Minato...?" suara perempuan mengagetkan Minato.

"Oh, Shina rupanya, ada apa?" tanya Minato.

"Sepertinya rumah ini sudah menjadi tempat rahasiamu ya?" tanya Kushina.

"Tentu, tetapi kata rahasia sudah kubuang..." jawab Minato santai.

"eh, kenapa?"

"Karena kau sudah mengetahui tempat ini..."

Kushina bungkam. Ia tersenyum. "yah, maaf kalau begitu..."

"Tak perlu meminta maaf..." ujar Minato, lalu Kushina duduk tak jauh dari Minato.

"Mau kuberi tahu sesuatu?" kata Minato tiba-tiba.

"um, itu terserahmu, aku hanya menampung saja. Gini-gini aku pendengar yang baik loh!" ujar Kushina.

Minato mengatur napas. "Ini adalah rumahku..."

Kushina kaget. "Rumah...mu?"

Minato mengangguk. "Dan sesorang yang bernama Kushina..."

"Adalah adikku... dan kau membuatku teringat dengan adikku yang tewas 8 tahun yang lalu..." Minato menatap Kushina tajam.

.

.

.

TBC...

A/N : ah, baru kali ini update asap. Hehe, ada yang suka sama alur ceritanya gak? Mumpung lagi suka ama hal-hal yang baunya bom nih.

Maaf kalau Minato kubuat sedikit OOC disini, Minato kalem, tapi disini terlihat sedikit dingin. Jadi, gomennasai #bow

Review ya...

~Hanami


	3. Chapter 3

Bomb

Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Minakushi

A/N : aduh, kayaknya alurnya kecepetan ya? Aku susah buat yang pas waktunya.

enjoy!

.

.

.

 _"Mau kuberi tahu sesuatu?" kata Minato tiba-tiba._

 _"um, itu terserahmu, aku hanya menampung saja. Gini-gini aku pendengar yang baik loh!" ujar Kushina._

 _Minato mengatur napas. "Ini adalah rumahku..."_

 _Kushina kaget. "Rumah...mu?"_

 _Minato mengangguk. "Dan sesorang yang bernama Kushina..."_

 _"Adalah adikku... dan kau membuatku teringat dengan adikku yang tewas 8 tahun yang lalu..." Minato menatap Kushina tajam._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"A-adik? Kushina?" Kushina tertegun.

Minato mengangguk, tatapannya mulai melembut. Lalu tertawa pelan. "Itu bukan salahmu memiliki nama Kushina. Mungkin ribuan orang memiliki nama Kushina. Tetapi Kushina-ku hanya ada satu. Kushina Namikaze..."

Kushina ikut tersenyum, "sepertinya adik kesayanganmu itu manis..."

"Sangat. Sangat manis..." Minato membuka jurnalnya dan membuka halaman terakhir dan menunjukkannya pada Kushina. Foto seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru dan memeluk anak lelaki yang juga terlihat masih muda. Kushina menebaknya itu foto Kushina Namikaze dan Minato.

Lalu Minato bergegas memasukkan jurnalnya. "Aku harus segera pulang. Sampai jumpa, Shina..."

"Oh, Minato... boleh minta alamat rumahmu? Mungkin sesekali aku bisa berkunjung..."

"Central Tokyo, Distrik Konoha, Jalan Konoha 4, apartemen Almond nomor 17..."

"Baiklah, terima kasih..."

-Central Konoha, Minato's Apartement-

"Kushina...Uzumaki..." Minato teringat saat bersama Kushina. Kenapa ia menjadi terbuka dengan gadis itu? Padahal selama ini Minato dianggap misterius oleh rekan kerjanya yang berada diregu lain. Entah mengapa Minato merasa...Hidup kembali.

Malam ini Minato mengecek jurnalnya lagi. Hari ini ia menemukan bom dirumah Kushina, dan entah besok ia akan menemukan apalagi.

"Namikaze yang tersisa hanya aku..." Minato menggumam, "dan aku harus menyelesaikan kasus keluargaku... tunggu sebentar lagi, ayah, ibu...Kushina..."

-Next Day-

Telepon di meja Minato berdering nyaring. Mau tak mau Minato membuka sebelah matanya yang masih terlihat mengantuk. _Ini masih jam 4 pagi, siapa yang menelepon pagi buta seperti ini... masih jam empat!_

"Halo...?" suara Minato lemas, ia mengucek sebelah matanya.

"Minato cepat bangun! Kode merah!" Terdengar suara Inoichi yang berteriak.

Mendengar kata 'kode merah' mata Minato terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Apa?! Dimana?" Minato segera menuju kamar mandi membasuh wajahnya.

"Di Istana Negara..."

"Baik, 5 menit lagi aku akan tiba disana..." Minato langsung menyambar ransel hitam dan jaketnya.

-Istana Negara-

Minato mengendarai motor sportnya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi, untungnya masih jam 4 pagi, jalanan masih sepi. Setelah sampai di Istana Negara, Minato memarkir motornya disebelah mobil patroli Fugaku.

"Yap, tepat empat menit..." Fugaku melihat jam tersenyum miring.

"Benda itu disana..." Inoichi yang berdiri disamping Minato meunjuk benda Hitam yang tertempel di salah satu pilar diteras Istana Negara.

"Kenapa benda itu bisa tertempel disana? Bukankah tempat ini sangat dijaga ketat?" Minato menggumam. Lalu ia berjalan santai menuju pilar itu sambil mengenakan sarung tangannya.

Minato meneliti bom itu, terlihat jelas sekali kalau itu bom, dengan beberapa TNT yang tertempel disana juga, pemicunya sebuah jam saku. Minato menghembuskan napasnya, dan mulai berkonsentrasi untuk menjinakkan bom itu.

"Dia... Dia penjinak? Dan dia tidak memakai pengaman?" Salah seorang staf yang bekerja di Istana Negara ternganga saat melihat Minato yang menjinakkan bom tanpa pengaman. "Dia memang suka menantang maut..." Fugaku menjawab.

Tangan Minato gemetaran, ia memang sudah menjinakkan bom itu satu menit yang lalu, tetapi saat ia meneliti bom itu, ia menemukan hal yang mengejutkan. Sebuah gambar kipas merah dengan gagang putih berada dibalik jam yang menjadi pengatur waktu.

Minato mendesis, "Uchiha..."

Pikiran Minato kalut, ia mengenal simbol itu, itu adalah simbol perusahaan yang menjadi 'musuh dalam selimut' perusahaan keluarganya dahulu. Minato kurang meminati masalah perusahaan dan lain sebagainya, tetapi setidaknya Minato mengetahui sedikit tentang perusahaan keluarganya.

Ada beberapa opsi yang Minato pikirkan. Satu, apakah Uchiha yang membuat jam itu, dan tak sengaja pelaku memakai jam itu. Kedua, apakah Uchiha memang menjadi dalang dibalik semua ini. Tetapi, simbol Uchiha dibalik jam itu terlalu mencolok. Minato bingung, sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi dalang dibalik semua kasus bom ini?

Hampir seminggu berturut-turut ada ancaman bom, media massa juga heboh dengan semua teror bom ini, Minato menjadi lebih dikenal, karena semua ancaman bom itu, ia yang menangani, tanpa pengaman pula, dan juga Minato adalah pemuda yang tampan. Jadi mungkin ia akan menjadi incaran wanita muda yang mulai melirik keberadaannya. Tetapi, Minato tak pernah mengambil pusing tentang hal itu, toh, Minato tidak peduli dengan wanita, ia nyaris tak pernah memikirkan tentang wanita, kecuali tentang Kushina Uzumaki yang baru beberapa hai ini ia kenal.

"Inoichi...!" Panggil Minato.

Inoichi menoleh dan dengan sigap menangkap bom yang dilempar Minato. "Kau menyimpan semua bom yang menjadi bukti kasus selama seminggu ini?" tanya Minato.

"Untuk pemicu dan barang lainnya masih disimpan, tetapi bahan peledaknya sudah dipisahkan..." jelas Inoichi.

"Baiklah, antar aku ke tempat itu..."

-Tempat penyimpanan barang bukti-

"Hah... tentu saja..." Minato menggumam. Ia menemukan di seluruh pengatur waktu di bom selalu ada lambang Uchiha didalamnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Inoichi keheranan.

"Kau punya softcopy dari cctv tempat bom ini diletakkan?" Minato bertanya tetapi tetap memandangi bekas pemicu bom.

"Tentu, sebentar, akan kutunjukkan kepadamu..."

Inoichi menghidupkan PC nya yang terhubung dengan beberapa monitor. Minato mendekat.

"Ini untuk tiga kejadian. Tokyo Mall, rumah Hashirama Senju dan Istana Negara."

Minato mengamati ke tiga rekaman cctv itu, "Apa untuk pelaku sudah ditangkap?" Tanya Minato.

"Untuk Tokyo Mall, Deidara. Kau pasti mengenalnya bukan? Dan untuk rumah Hashirama, ah, ini susah untuk dilacak. Pelaku memakai baju serba hitam, ia juga memakai sarung tangan, tak ada sidik jari milik pelaku. Dan untuk Istana Negara. Yah kau tahu sendiri, kejadiannya baru beberapa jam lalu. Dan aku masih belum menerima perkembangannya..." terang Inoichi.

Minato terdiam. Apa ini berhubungan dengan teror keluarganya dahulu?

"Inoichi, aku minta kau merahasiakan hal ini..."

"Apa yang harus dirahasiakan?" seseorang menyahut dari arah pintu. Minato dan Inoichi menoleh hampir bersamaan.

"Fugaku! Jangan mengagetkanku!" Inoichi setengah berteriak.

Fugaku menghela napas dan menutup pintu. "Maafkan aku kalau mengagetkan kalian, kalian tiba-tiba menghilang dari TKP tadi..." jelas Fugaku.

"Haha, lagipula tugasku dan Minato sudah selesai bukan?" balas Inoichi.

"Hn. Jadi apa maksudmu tadi Minato?" Fugaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Maksud?" Minato balik bertanya.

"Kau minta Inoichi merahasiakan sesuatu. Kau pikir bisa merahasiakan sesuatu dariku?" kata Fugaku.

Minato meringis. Fugaku memang sahabatnya sejak dahulu. Bahkan jauh sebelum malapetaka yang menewaskan seluruh keluarganya. Minato mengalah. Ia mengeluarkan harddisk dari ranselnya. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Inoichi.

Raut muka Inoichi sudah tertebak, ia keheranan. "Buka saja..." perintah Minato.

Inoichi menghubungkan harddisk itu dengan PC nya. Lalu membuka satu-satunya folder yang ada.

"Rekaman CCTV?" Fugaku menggumam. Minato sengaja hanya menyisakan rekaman pada tanggal 25 Januari. Rekaman yang lain sudah ia back-up di harddisk pribadinya.

Inoichi memutar rekaman itu. Dan kebetulan ia langsung memutar rekaman Cam-in-1.

"Minato... bukankah ini rumahmu?" Fugaku terkejut, ia masih mengingat rumah Minato dahulu, Fugaku sering berkunjung ke rumah Minato.

"Percepat sampai jam sembilan malam..." perintah Minato.

Inoichi mengangguk, ia mempercepat rekaman itu, mereka melihat seseorang pelayan berambut pirang panjang tengah sibuk menaruh barang hitam di sebuah laci, setelah melihat detail, Inoichi dan Fugaku menyadari sesuatu, pelayan itu menaruh bom.

Dan tepat setelah 30 menit, terjadi ledakan beruntun dari tempat barang hitam yang diletakkan pelayan itu, cctv bertahan selama 16 menit, setelah itu gambarnya blur dan langsung mati.

"Kapan kau menemukan ini, Minato?" tanya Fugaku.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu..."

Fugaku menarik kerah Minato kasar. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?! Aku ini sahabatmu dan aku mendapat tugas untuk menjagamu..."

"Aku tidak menyuruh ayahmu untuk menugaskanmu menjagaku. Lagipula Kau sudah memiliki Mikoto. Seharusnya ia yang sekarang harus kau jaga, bukan aku..." kata Minato.

"Lagipula, aku bisa bertahan sendiri..." lirih Minato.

Fugaku melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah Minato.

"Dan terima kasih sudah menjagaku dari delapan tahun lalu sampai detik ini..." tambah Minato.

"Sudahlah, kau sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku..." ungkap Fugaku.

"Jadi...ehem... apa maksud kalian, aku tidak mengerti..." Inoichi mulai bicara.

Minato menjelaskan kejadian pahit delapan tahun lalu, Fugaku juga menjelaskan beberapa bagian. Inoichi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan ini berkas lain yang kutemukan dengan rekaman cctv itu..."

Minato menyerahkan berkas itu, segera Fugaku dan Inoichi memeriksanya.

"Uchiha...Madara?!" Inoichi kaget.

"Tak kusangka ia menjadi pelaku teror keluargamu, Minato." Fugaku memeriksa berkas lain.

"Kau juga Uchiha kan Fugaku, apa dia satu keluarga denganmu?" tanya Inoichi.

"Tentu, tapi Uchiha tidak hanya satu keluarga, ada Keluarga yang disebut inti juga ada Keluarga cabang. Bagai pohon, antara batang dan rantingnya..." jelas Fugaku.

Inoichi hanya menghela napas, ia menyadari memiliki keluarga yang sangat besar pasti menyusahkan. Inoichi kembali mengamati rekaman CCTV.

"Hei... bukankah ini... Deidara?" kata Inoichi.

Fugaku dan Minato mendekat, Minato menepuk jidatnya. "Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?"

"Dari wajahnya saja sudah kelihatan, tetapi wajahnya sedikit lebih muda..." kata Inoichi.

"Tentu saja, ini 8 tahun yang lalu..." sahut Minato.

"Jadi... apa yang akan kau lakukan Minato? Bukankah pelakunya sudah jelas?" tanya Fugaku.

"Pelaku memang jelas, tetapi motif kejahatannya? Aku tidak akan puas kalau mencabut rumput tidak sampai ke akarnya... aku akan menyelidiki tentang motifnya, pelaku sebenarnya, dan juga alasan pelaku membunuh keluargaku..." jelas Minato.

"Kau bilang pelaku sebenarnya? Apa maksudmu Minato?" tanya Inoichi.

"Bisa saja Deidara hanyalah pelaku bayaran, bisa saja ia hanya suruhan orang untuk melakukan hal ini..." jawab Minato.

Fugaku dan Inoichi hanya mengangguk.

"Kami akan membantu sebisa kami, Minato..."

-East Tokyo-

Lagi-lagi Minato mendengarkan lagu Mr. Gendai Speaker, Minato menggumam kecil. Ia menikmati semilir angin sore di lantai 2 bekas rumahnya. Ia sangat menikmati lagu dan semilir angin sore yang membelai lembut jambang pirang yang sudah hampir menyentuh pundaknya.

Krincing...

Minato menoleh, lagi-lagi kucing berbulu abu-abu menabraknya.

"Tune! ah... Minato!" wajah kesal Kushina menjadi berbinar saat ia melihat Minato.

Minato hanya bersikap biasa. "Tune berlari kesini lagi ya?" tanya Minato.

"Iya... Maaf kalau itu merepotkanmu..." kata Kushina.

"Ah, tentu saja tidak..." Minato mengelus punggung Tune.

Kushina duduk di depan Minato, walaupun lantai itu sangat kotor.

"Nanti celanamu kotor, pakai ini saja sebagai alas..." Minato menyodorkan sebuah koran yang sempat ia beli tadi.

"Nggak usah, udah terlanjur kotor kok. Kan nanti bisa dicuci..." kata Kushina enteng.

Baru kali ini Minato menemui seorang perempuan yang berani berkotor-kotor. Itu mengingatkannya pada Kushina-nya.

 _"Nii-chan! Lihat! Aku buat ini sendiri loh...!" Kushina Namikaze menyodorkan sebuah patung yang sedikit membentuk bunga yang terbuat dari tanah liat._

 _"Aduh Kushina... Bajumu kotor sekali..." Ibu Minato memegang tangan Kushina._

 _"Bagus kok Kushina, tetapi itu masih basah, harus kau jemur dahulu, bagaimana kalau kau mandi dulu dan Nii-chan yang menjemurnya?" tanya Minato dengan penuh senyuman._

 _Kushina dengan senang pun mengangguk._

 _"Lain kali jangan mengotori bajumu ya, Kushina?" ujar Ibu Minato._

 _"Hai Kaa-chan... tapi kalau untuk Nii-chan, Shina bermain kotor-kotoran nggak papa kan?"_

 _Kushina Namikaze...aku merindukanmu, apa kau tau itu?_

 _"_ Minato! Hoi... kau dengar tidak? _"_ Kushina menggoyangkan tubuh Minato.

"Ah, apa kau bilang tadi?" kata Minato gelagapan.

"Padahal tadi aku tidak bilang apa-apa..." jawab Kushina.

"Kau melamun... apa yang kau pikirkan?" lanjut Kushina.

"Hanya merindukan seseorang..." jawab Minato sambil menutup wajahnya dengan jurnalnya. Kushina langsung mengerti maksud perkataan Minato.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali... kenapa tidak pulang, dan makan lalu istirahat?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku tidak terlalu lelah... lagipula persediaan makananku habis, jadi aku harus belanja dulu..." jawab Minato tetap dengan jurnal yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Ayo aku antar belanja, lagipula aku kebetulan mau ke supermarket juga..." tawar Kushina.

Minato mengangkat jurnalnya dan melirik Kushina sebentar, lalu menutup wajahnya lagi. "Tidak usah, aku belanja sendiri saja..." tolak Minato.

Tiba-tiba jurnal Minato ditarik, Minato kaget. Mata Kushina melotot, dengan tatapan _kau-harus-ikut-atau-kau-ku-bunuh_.

Entah kenapa Minato mengalah, padahal selama ini saat ada perempuan yang mengajaknya ia selalu menolaknya dan langsung pergi. Mungkin karena saat ini mereka berada di tempat rahasia Minato, Minato tidak bisa kabur. "Haahh... baiklah..."

-06.30 p.m.-

Ting….Tong…

"Sudah siap, Minato?" kata Kushina langsung sesaat setelah Minato membuka pintunya.

"Ho, kau tepat waktu sekali…" kata Minato.

"Pastinya…" kata Kushina.

"Naik motorku nih?" Tanya Minato sambil mengunci pintu.

"Belanjaannya pasti banyak, pakai mobilku saja, aku kesini naik mobil kok…" jawab Kushina.

"Oh, baiklah…"

-Tokyo Mall-

 _Masih ada garis polisi…_ batin Minato, ia menatap tiang yang ada bomnya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Minato… ayo…" Kushina menarik lengan Minato.

Kushina mengambil satu troli yang paling besar.

"Kenapa hanya mengambil satu troli? Katanya kau juga berbelanja?" Tanya Minato.

"Jadi satu saja, biar nanti dirumah saja kita pisah…"

"Bayarnya tambah repot dong?"

"Pakai uangku dulu saja. Ternyata kau banyak bicara juga ya?" kata Kushina.

Minato langsung bungkam. Sedikit kesal dan sedikit malu.

Mereka berada di bagian mie instan. Langsung saja Minato mengambil 1 dus ramen instan. Kushina menganga. "Kau mebeli satu dus mie instan?" Kushina langsung mengembalikan dus itu.

"Hei… apa yang kau lakukan?" Minato protes.

"Mie memang mengandung karbohidrat. Tapi instan? Tidak." Tegas Kushina.

"Lalu aku harus beli apa?"

Kushina menunjuk bagian sayur dan berbagai makanan sehat.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memasak Shina…" nada Minato seperti merajuk. Berharap Kushina memperbolehkannya membeli mie ramen instan.

"Nanti aku yang akan memasakkan untukmu…" jawaban Kushina malah membuat Minato kaget. Minato tidak menyangka dengan jawaban Kushina.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Kushina melirik Minato yang masih kaget.

"Yah, anggap saja sebagai ungkapan terima kasih…." Lanjut Kushina.

"Yosha… ikku yo…" Kushina menarik lengan Minato.

 _Kushina Namikaze…Kenapa aku merasa kau yang berada didepanku sekarang?_

Minato menatap punggung Kushina dengan tatapan yang sedikit sendu.

-08.00 p.m.-

Minato dan Kushina menuju tempat parkir. Minato mendorong troli yang penuh dengan barang belanja yang sudah di bungkus plastik. Kushina membuka bagasi mobilnya, Minato membantu menaruh belanjaan di bagasi.

"Banyak sekali-ttebane…" Kushina sedikit kewalahan mengangkat barang.

Tanpa berbicara apapun, Minato langsung mengambil barang dari tangan Kushina. Kushina terdiam, lalu mengambil barang-barang yang kecil.

Tiba-tiba Minato terdiam, "Ada apa?" Kushina keheranan.

Minato memberi isyarat untuk diam. Tiba-tiba Minato menarik Kushina berlindung dibelakang mobil, Minato mendekap Kushina erat.

Duar!

Kushina refleks menutup telinganya, ledakan tak hanya ada satu kali, beberapa ledakan beruntun membuat Kushina ketakutan dan sedikit gemetar, Minato mempererat pelukannya.

Setelah ledakan ke 4, tak ada suara ledakan lagi, hanya terdengar kobaran api yang melahap 4 mobil yang meledak tadi, kaca-kaca mobil disekitarnya juga pecah.

Minato perlahan berdiri dan melihat keadaan disekitarnya. _Bagaimana aku tidak bisa menyadarinya?_ Minato memiliki pendengaran yang tajam, ia hampir celaka kalau ia tidak mendengar suara digital jam yang cepat. Dan untungnya tidak ada korban jiwa kali ini. 4 mobil yang meledak itu, berjarak 5 mobil didepan mobil Kushina.

Langsung saja banyak orang yang berkerumun di sekeliling tempat parkir. Minato langsung menelpon Fugaku. "Konoha Mall, cepat…"

Kushina yang berdiri di sebelah Minato terlihat shock. Baru kali ini ia mendengar ledakan yang begitu keras dan dekat. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya tengah menggenggam erat lengan Minato.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, cepat menjauh dari sini, aku akan memeriksa tempat ini…" Minato mendorong Kushina kea rah orang-orang yang berkerumun.

"Jangan ada yang mendekat. Dan security, tolong ambilkan alat pemadam…" Perintah Minato. Beberapa orang security dating dan memadamkan 4 mobil itu. Sementara Minato, ia memeriksa mobil-mobil yang berada disekitar 4 mobil yang meledak tadi, takutnya ada bom lain.

Minato memeriksa setiap mobil dengan teliti. Minato mengelap peluhnya. _Fugaku lama sekali…_ batin Minato. Lalu ia kembali memeriksa mobil lain.

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, suara sirine terdengar. Minato sedikit lega. Lalu saat hendak berbalik, Minato sekilas melihat isi mobil yang terparkir 2 mobil didepan mobil Kushina. Ia melihat 3 TNT dibawah setir mobil, dan jam digitalnya sudah mencapai 9 detik menuju nol.

"Semuanya menyingkir!" Teriak Minato, ia berlari dan memperingati security yang masih memadamkan api. "Cepat lari !" Minato menarik 2 security. Lalu ia juga memperingati 2 security lainnya. Para security itu berlari didepan Minato. Minato melihat jam tanganya. 4 detik lagi… Lalu tiba-tiba salah satu security tersandung dan jatuh. Tanpa pikir panjang Minato langsung melindungi orang itu.

Duar!

1 mobil meledak lagi. Orang-orang yang berkerumun berteriak histeris. Polisi yang baru datang pun terkejut.

Kepala Minato terluka, sebuah besi berbentuk batang sepanjang sekitar 30 cm menghantam kepala belakang Minato. Minato menahan sakit dikepalanya. Lalu dengan kesal ia membuang besi itu kearah mobil yang terbakar tadi. Lengannya juga lecet karena refleks melindungi security tadi.

Fugaku berlari ke arah Minato. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Fugaku. Minato menggeleng dan menunjukkan jempolnya. Lalu Fugaku membantu security itu berdiri.

Pemadam kebakaran langsung memadamkan mobil itu sekaligus dengan 4 mobil sebelumnya yang masih belum padam.

Fugaku menuntun security itu menuju ambulance, security itu juga mengalami lecet di lengan dan dahinya.

"Minato!" yang dipanggil menoleh dan hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Kushina.

Minato menunjukkan lecet di lengannya. "Hanya luka kecil…"

Tiba-tiba Kushina memeluk Minato, "Aku takut, aku melihatmu tiba-tiba berlari, lalu merunduk melindungi security, kau dekat dengan mobil yang meledak terakhir tadi…" Tangan Kushina membelai rambut belakang Minato. Dan tangannya terasa hangat dan basah. Kushina melihat tangannya. Darah…

"Minato, kepalamu berdarah!" Kushina melihat kepala belakang Minato, Minato jatuh terduduk, ia terlihat lemas, dan berkeringat. "Medis! Minato terluka!" teriak Kushina.

Para medis langsung menangani Minato. Untung saja Minato tidak sampai pingsan karena kekurangan darah, bagian belakang Minato dicukur sedikit dan dijahit, ia mengalami luka robek dan harus dijahit, ia mendapat tiga jahitan di kepalanya.

Minato menolak untuk dibawa kerumah sakit. Ia merasa, mendapat pertolongan pertama sudah cukup. Minato langsung meminta Kushina mengantarnya pulang.

Selama diperjalanan, suasana sidikit tenang. Kushina membiarkan Minato yang sedikit terlihat mengantuk di bangku penumpang disebelahnya. Minato menatap sayu jalanan yang masih terlihat ramai.

"Kepalamu masih sakit?" Tanya Kushina sambil menyetir.

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa merasakannya, efek obat penghilang sakit tadi masih ada…" jawab Minato.

"Kepalamu jadi botak belakang deh… hahaha…" Kushina tertawa.

Minato meringis, "Meski botak sedikit, aku masih keren kan?" kata Minato.

"Hahaha… dasar narsis…" jawab Kushina. Suasana perlahan mencair, Minto bercanda dengan Kushina, seolah ia lupa kalau tadi ia terluka.

Karena insiden ledakan dan juga kemacetan dijalan, Minato dan Kushina baru sampai di apartemen Minato jam 10.00 p.m.

Setelah barang belanjaan dibawa kekamar Minato. Kushina memilah-milah barang, sekaligus menatanya di kulkas Minato. Sementara Minato mengganti bajunya.

Kushina berencana pulang saat jam sudah menunjukkan jam 11.00 p.m "Minato, aku pulang dulu ya…" pamit Kushina.

"Tunggu…" Minato menarik tas Kushina. Ia terdiam, jujur saja, ia merasakan firasat tidak baik kalau Kushina pulang sendirian, dengan kondisi kepalanya yang masih sakit, tidak mungkin ia akan menyetir sepedanya saat setelah mengantar Kushina pulang. Minato bingung, kalau ia mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya, takut Kushina tidak percaya. Minato kalut dengan pikirannya.

"Minato, ada apa?" Tanya Kushina.

"anu… ini sudah malam, tidak baik wanita sendirian keluar malam…" jawab Minato.

"Lalu maumu apa? Aku menginap, begitu?" Tanya Kushina.

"A-aku tidak memaksamu untuk menginap, tapi aku hanya khawatir kalau kau pulang sendirian…" jelas Minato.

Kushina merasakan hal yang aneh, ia melihat kesungguhan dimata Minato. Kesungguhan kalau Minato benar-benar khawatir dengannya. "Memang tak apa kalau aku menginap?" Tanya Kushina.

"Tentu, itu lebih baik kalau kau pulang sendirian, rumahmu juga cukup jauh dari sini… aku akan tidur di ruang tamu, kau tidur dikamarku saja…" kata Minato.

"tidak. Kepalamu sakit, kau saja tidur dikamar, aku tidur di ruang tamu saja." Kata Kushina.

"Tidak Kushina, kau itu tamu, kau harus nyaman…"

"Masa bodoh dengan nyaman, asal bisa tidur, itu cukup. Aku bisa tidur dilantai kok…"

"Jangan ngawur Kushina. Lantai itu dingin nanti kau bisa sakit, lalu-"

"Sudah! Kalau begitu kita tidur dikamar saja!" teriak Kushina yag sudah kesal.

"Aku yakin kau orang baik, kau tidak akan berbuat hal buruk padaku kan?" lanjut Kushina.

"tentu saja!" balas Minato.

"Bagus, kalau begitu janji ya, kau tidak akan berbuat buruk padaku…"

"baiklah, aku berjanji…"

Setelah mendapat izin dari Sarutobi dan Mito, Kushina menginap di apartemen Minato, ia mengganti bajunya dengan kaos biru Minato, sedikit kebesaran memang, tapi aroma khas Minato membuatnya sedikit terlena. _Eh? Ada apa denganku-ttebane? Ah, mungkin aku hanya mengaguminya saja… tapi, aku masih berdebar-debar…_ batin Kushina.

Saat dikamar Minato, Kushina cukup kagum, kamar yang jauh lebih rapi dari kamar laki-laki pada umumnya, karena ia teringat dengan kamar Uzumaki Taka –kakak lelakinya- yang berantakan. Kushina menaruh guling ditengah-tengah kasur. "Tidak boleh melewati garis ini, oke?" kata Kushina.

Minato yang sudah berbaring membelakanginya hanya mengankat jempol, lalu mematikan lampu disebelah kasurnya. Kushina menarik selimut, lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

-05.00 a.m next day-

Kushina terbangun lebih dulu, ia kaget saat melihat dirinya –atau lebih tepat kakinya- sedang menempel dengan punggung Minato, itu artinya Kushina melewati garis yang ia buat sendiri. Kushina langsung bangun dan beranjak mencuci mukanya, lalu beranjak keluar dan membuat sarapan.

Satu jam kemudian, Minato terbangun, dan melangkah gontai ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya, ia mencium bau harum dari dapur, ia teringat, Kushina menginap, mungkin sekarang Kushina sedang memasak.

Dan benar saja. Minato melihat Kushina sedang memotong bawang dan memasukkannya kedalam panci kecil, lalu memasukkan beberapa bumbu. Dan mencicipinya, terlihat Kushina menggumam, lalu memasukkan bumbu lagi.

"Ohayo, Kushina…" Minato berpura-pura bangun tidur, "Ohayo, Minato…" jawab Kushina.

"Kau belum mandi ya? Mandi dulu saja lalu sarapan, setelah itu aku akan membantumu membersihkan jahitanmu…" lanjut Kushina.

Minato menurut. Ia segera mandi. Kenapa ia merasa sudah berumah tangga? Bagaikan Kushina adalah istrinya. _Ah, sungguh pemikiran yang aneh…_ batin Minato.

Mereka sarapan bersama, lalu Kushina membersihkan area sekitar jahitan Minato.

"Minato ! jangan banyak gerak dong!" omel Kushina.

"Kepalaku gatal tahu!"

"Huh…" Kushina mendengus. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, ia meletakkan kain yang sudah kotor.

Kushina mengambil tas dan belanjaannya. Ia bersiap untuk pulang, tapi ia teringat dengan berkas yang ia lihat tadi pagi.

-Flashback-

Kushina terbagun, ia segera menyiapkan sarapan, saat ia membuka lemari atas, ia melihat berkas yang berserakan didekat lemari es. Kushina membacanya sekilas.

 _Namikaze grup. Kebakaran hebat dan juga teror bom. Semua Namikaze tewas._

Tangan Kushina gemetar, Minato memang sudah menceritakan kejadian keluarganya, tapi ia tak pernah menceritakan dengan detail. Minato menanggung beban dan kesedihan yang cukup dalam. Bukan cukup dalam, tapi sangat dalam. Kehilangan seluruh keluarga. Kushina tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ia berada di posisi Minato.

Karena takut dituduh lancang. Kushina segera mengambalikan berkas-berkas itu ketempat semula.

-end Flashback-

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus pulang sekarang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi.

"Perlu kuantar?" tawar Minato.

"Tidak usah… terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku tadi malam…" kata Kushina.

Pipi Minato sedikit memerah.

"Yasudah, aku pulang dulu…"

"iya, hati-hati dijalan…"

Kushina menghilang dari balik pintu apartemen Minato.

 _Minato Namikaze… lelaki yang cukup misterius…_

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

.

A/N :

Hallo Minna, maaf updatenya lama… jadi hope you enjoy ya…

Jangan lupa review ya…

~Hanami


	4. Chapter 4

Bomb

Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Minakushi

Em… mungkin rate nya semi M ya, soalnya ada adegan 16 tahun keatas nih… #garukkepala

Just enjoy guys…

.

.

.

"Tadaima…" seru Kushina saat memasuki rumah.

"Okaeri Kushina…" jawab Mito yang sepertinya berada di dapur.

"Imouto…!" suara laki-laki menggelegar dari lantai 2. Lalu tiba-tiba ada seseorang berlari menuruni tangga, dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Sementara Kushina ber-sweatdrop ria di pintu masuk.

Lelaki berambut merah gelap dan memiliki luka dipipi kirinya. Uzumaki Taka. Taka langsung mengacak-acak rambut Kushina. Hendak mengeluarkan banyk kata-kata. Lalu, muncul siku-siku didahi Kushina.

"Aniki… aku baru pulang loh… aku mau istirahat dulu… nanti kita ngobrol lagi ya…" ujar Kushina.

"Memang kamu dari mana? Oh, aku lupa, Bibi Mito memberitahuku kalau kau menginap di apartemen seorang pria. Hm, Namikaze Minato kan? Kushina! ayo ikut aniki ke rumah sakit!" Taka heboh, ia langsung menyeret Kushina.

"U-untuk apa ke rumah sakit?" Kushina kesal dan bingung.

"Tentu ke dokter, Aniki mau cek kamu…"

"Memangnya mau cek apa Aniki?"

"Kamu masih perawan atau tidak…"

Duak!

"Haah… sepertinya makan ramen enak nih!" Kushina meninggalkan Taka dengan benjolan dikepalanya.

"Ku-Kushina…"

Kushina langsung mandi. Tadi pagi di apartemen Minato, ia belum sempat mandi.

Kushina berendam, ia kembali teringat dengan berkas yang ia temukan disebelah lemari es Minato. Pikiran Kushina terus berputar-putar tentang hal itu.

Ia pun tak tahan. Ia segera mengambil handphone yang ia letakkan diatas bak mandi.

"Chouza-san? Aku minta bantuanmu…"

-Minato's Apartement-

Meskipun ia tidak menerima tugas, ia wajib ke markas setiap jam 11 pagi, setelah Kushina pulang, ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke markas polisi.

Minato mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Toh, ia tidak ada tugas sampai saat ini.

Lalu ia pun berhenti di perempatan jalan, ia menunggu lampu menyala hijau. Helm Minato berwarna hitam bermodel seperti pembalap, kacanya juga hitam. Jadi orang lain tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, kecuali orang yang sudah hapal helm dan motor Minato.

Saat menunggu lampu hijau, Minato menggumamkan lagu Mr. Gendai Speaker lagi, sambil melihat pejalan kaki melewati zebra cross, lalu ia melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar, lelaki dengan jaket hitam, dengan rambut pirang yang panjang yang di kuncir satu. Lelaki itu menyeringai persis ke arah Minato. Yang Minato ketahui, orang itu berada dipenjara, dan ia dijatuhi hukuman 5 tahun penjara. Minato membeku ditempatnya. _Deidara…?_

-Markas Kepolisian Tokyo-

Minato berjalan cepat. "Inoichi, mana Fugaku?" Tanya Minato.

"Dia sedang pergi ke Gedung penjara Tokyo, ada yang tidak beres disana…" jawab Inoichi.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Deidara… ia kabur, tembok selnya dibobol dengan bom, entah siapa yang melakukannya…"

 _Jadi… tadi yang menyebrang itu, benar-benar Deidara?_ Minato meyakinkan batinnya.

Tangan Minato mengepal, ia sudah berencana akan menginterogasi Deidara tentang kasus keluarganya sebentar lagi. Tapi, sekarang Deidara kabur dari penjaranya.

 _Shit…_ Makinya dalam hati.

Setelah mengisi buku kehadiran, Minato segera meninggalkan markas. Ia melewati taman kota, dan ia kembali menemui Deidara disana. Minato langsung memarkir motornya dan berjalan kearah Deidara. Minato sudah dipenuhi amarah.

Deidara duduk santai sambil memejamkan matanya. Minato sudah berada didekatnya.

"Ho… lama tak berjumpa, Minato Namikaze…" kata Deidara tiba-tiba.

Minato sudah mengangkat helmnya, ia ingin memukul Deidara dengan benda keras itu.

"Kau tak mau membuat keributan disini kan?" ujar Deidara.

Minato memendam emosinya, ia menahan emosinya. Memang taman saat ini cukup ramai.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mulai mencurigaiku? Kalau aku yang membunuh semua keluargamu?" kata Deidara.

"Bukan hanya mencurigaimu, aku bisa saja menetapkanmu sebagai tersangka, aku memiliki bukti yang kuat kalau kau sebagai tersangka…" ujar Minato dingin, sambil menunjukkan rekaman cctv yang berada di handphonenya.

Deidara tersenyum sinis, "Tak apa, kalau aku yang mendapatkan getahnya, yang penting tuanku baik-baik saja…" ujarnya.

Bingo. Tepat sesuai dugaan Minato, ada dalang dibalik kasus ini, tapi, siapa?

"Taukah kau, Minato? Membuat sarang peluru di dada Namikaze Kushina, sungguh membuatku bergairah…" ujar Deidara tiba-tiba.

Mata Minato membulat. Apa katanya? Sarang peluru? Di dada Namikaze Kushina?

Darah Minato serasa mendidih. Ia ingin menghajar Deidara saat itu juga. Tapi saat Minato melayangkan tinjunya, Deidara sudah tak ada ditempatnya tadi. Itu membuat Minato sangat geram.

 _Deidara…aku tak akan mengampunimu…_

-East Tokyo-

Suara barang-barang yang dilempar, dihancurkan menggema di rumah bekas teror bom 8 tahun lalu.

Suara Minato berteriak sungguh menggelegar, ia stress, ia marah, ia terpukul. Ia menjadi seperti ini setelah ia melihat rekaman cctv di depan kamar Namikaze Kushina.

 _Terlihat Deidara menodongkan pistol jenis M60 pada seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru._

 _Gadis itu terlihat ketakutan dan menangis, rekaman ini tidak bisa merekam apa yang mereka bicarakan karena suara mereka yang kecil, Deidara terlihat membicarakan sesuatu pada gadis kecil itu, lalu gadis itu menggeleng kuat-kuat, sambil terus menangis. Lalu Deidara terlihat tersenyum sinis, lalu ia menembakkan peluru tepat di dada gadis kecil itu._

Hati Minato terasa remuk saat ia mendengar jeritan pilu dari adik kandungnya.

 _Minato-nii… !_

Lemari besar di lantai satu ia robohkan, guci yang bahkan sudah pecah, ia banting.

 _Kenapa pada saat itu aku tidak berada disisi Kushina? Kenapa aku malah berada di acara sekolah yang membuatku selamat? Kenapa tidak aku saja yang dibunuh?_

Minato mencengkram kuat-kuat pecahan guci dan membuat tanganya sendiri terluka. Lalu ia melemparkan kuat-kuat pada arah jendela.

"Aaagghhh….!" Minato kembali beteriak. Kenapa ia menjadi tertekan seperti ini?

"Minato…!" suara Uzumaki Kushina memanggilnya, Minato menoleh dengan raut muka marah bercampur sedih.

"APA ANG KAU LAKUKAN?! TANGANMU BERDARAH !" Kushina langsung menyobek syal yang ia kenakan. Lalu ia membalut luka Minato.

"Lepaskan…" kata Minato lirih.

"Tidak. Ini bisa jadi infeksi…" jawab Kushina.

"Kenapa kau begitu perhatian padaku?" Tanya Minato. Sambil menatap sendu tangan yang dibalut syal dengan lembut oleh Kushina.

"Karena aku mempunyai hutang budi padamu…"

"Apa setelah itu kau akan meninggalkanku?" Tanya Minato.

"Kau begitu perhatian padaku lalu lama-lama kau akan merasa sudah membalas budi padaku. Dan setelah itu kau akan meninggalkanku… sama seperti Namikaze Kushina… semuanya akan pergi meninggalkanku…" lanjut Minato. Minato menunduk dalam-dalam.

Kushina terdiam. "Jawab pertanyaanku Uzumaki Kushina…!" bentak Minato sambil mencengkram kerah Kushina.

Kushina kaget. Ia menatap dalam-dalam mata biru Minato. Mata itu tidak secerah kemarin, ia tertekan. Kushina bisa mengerti hal itu. Tangan Minato sedikit gemetar.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu." Kata Kushina mantap. Minato sontak melonggarkan cengkramannya.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu cukup lama, entah kau masih mengingatku atau tidak. Aku teman masa kecilmu. Apa kau mengingat gadis kecil berambut merah pendek dan berwajah bulat?" lanjut Kushina.

Minato langsung mengingat gadis yang Kushina maksud. Yaitu Uzumaki Kushina sendiri.

"Kau-"

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Namikaze Minato… waktu kecil aku sudah meninggalkanmu, dan tidak akan untuk yang kedua kalinya…" Kushina tersenyum.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin untuk hal itu? Tak akan meninggalkanku lagi…" tatapan mata Minato menyendu.

"Wanita kalau di bentak dan dicengkram seperti tadi pasti akan lari ketakutan, dan kau lihat, aku tak pergi kemana-mana bukan? Aku tak akan meninggalkan-"

Bibir Minato menempel pada bibir Kushina yang tadi belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Minato sedikit melumat bibir mungil Kushina. refleks, Minato mendorong Kushina sampai ke tembok. Kushina perlahan-lahan membalas ciuman Minato.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi…" Bisik Kushina ditengah-tengah ciuman mereka.

Cukup lama mereka berpagutan bibir satu sama lain, karena kebutuhan oksigen, Kushina mendorong tubuh Minato. Mereka terengah-engah krena ciuman yang cukup lama dan panas.

Minato bersemu merah, pipi Kushina tak kalah merahnya. "Maafkan aku…" ujar Minato.

Kushina hanya mengangguk, bagaimana bisa ia berkata tenang saat ciuman tadi? Padahal hatinya seperti kembang api yang meledak-ledak. Tiba-tiba Kushina menampar dirinya sendiri.

"Shina, apa yang kau lakukan? Pipimu merah, dan sekarang tambah merah…" ujar Minato.

Kushina tertawa aneh, "Su-sudahlah, biarkan saja. Oh, ini sudah masuk jam makan siang bukan? Ayo kubuatkan makan siang untukmu…" Kushina menarik tangan Minato.

"Eh… ranselku ketinggalan…" Minato langsung menyambar ranselnya yang sedari tadi tergeletak.

Mereka naik motor Minato. "Pegangan yang erat ya…" kata Minato.

"Apa kau bilang- kyaaa! Minato! Pelan-pelan!" belum sempat berpegangan, Minato sudah tancap gas. Mau tak mau Kushina langsung memeluk Minato.

"Pelan-pelan baka!"

-Minato's Apartement-

"Hah…hah… kau kesetanan ya Minato? Kau menyetir kayak orang di kejar setoran aja…" Kushina memegang dadanya yang masih gemetar karena habis di gonceng Minato dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

"Yang penting sampai kan?" ujar Minato santai.

Kushina cemberut. Tapi ia sedikit lega, beberapa waktu lalu, Minato terlihat tertekan dan stress, tapi saat dalam perjalanan tadi Minato sempat menertawakan Kushina yang ketakutan di goncengnya tadi.

Yang penting, ia bisa melihat Minato tersenyum lagi, terlebih melihatnya tertawa. Entah mengapa itu membuat Kushina merasa sangat lega.

Minato sedang duduk manis di kursi ruang makan sambil melihat Kushina yang sedang memasak.

"Bagaimana kabar Bibi Mito dan Paman Hashirama?" Tanya Minato.

"Baik… apalagi Aniki ku datang berkunjung… rumah pasti jadi lebih ramai…" kata Kushina.

"Kalau tau rumahmu ramai kenapa malah pergi ke bekas rumahku? Bagaimana kau tau aku ada disitu?" Tanya Minato.

"Aku sudah hapal dengan motormu Minato, jadi aku langsung tau kalau ada kau karena motormu yang terparkir di depan…" jawab Kushina sambil mengocok telur.

"Tunggu, tadi kau bilang Aniki-mu? Jangan-jangan kakakmu yang ada lukanya di pipi kiri?" Tanya Minato sambil sedikit mengingat-ingat.

"Wah, kau masih mengingat 'Lelaki Bodoh' itu ya?" jawab Kushina.

"Tentu! Bukankah kita selalu bersama dahulu? Aniki-mu namanya… em… Uzumaki…siapa?" Tanya Minato. Entah kenapa memori masa kecilnya kembali terbuka.

"Uzumaki Taka, Aniki paling bodoh sedunia…" jawab Kushina spontan.

Lalu mereka terdiam. Kushina masih sibuk menggoreng telur dadar, sementara Minato melamun memandangi Kushina.

-Minato POV-

Memori masa lalu kembali terbuka, kenapa aku bisa melupakan Uzumaki Kushina? Teman dekatku saat masih kecil?

Oh, pasti karena kejadian pahit itu. Kejadian yang merenggut semua keluargaku.

Semua personil polisi menilaiku sebagai personil yang bertanggung jawab. Tak pernah melibatkan perasaan ataupun keluarga dalam menjalankan sebuah misi, menjinakkan bom tentunya. Mereka bilang, aku hebat sekali saat aku menjinakkan bom tanpa pengaman. Kalau bomnya meledak bagaimana? Bagaimana nasib orang-orang tercintaku? Mereka pasti akan kehilangan sosokku. Entah mengapa mereka bisa memiliki pikiran seperti itu.

Oh, aku lupa. Mereka tidak mengetahui kalau semua orang yang kusayangi sudah tidak ada lagi. Semuanya.

Aku tertegun. Ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku tadi. Mataku melihat sosok Uzumaki Kushina yang sedang memasak didepanku. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahku. Mungkin, Uzumaki Kushina adalah satu-satunya orang yang tersisa untuk aku lindungi dan kusayangi.

.

.

.

Hope you enjoy with this fiction. Review ya!

~Hanami


	5. Chapter 5

Bomb

Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Minakushi

A/N : Maaf nih, updatenya lama… gomennasai… #bungkuk

enjoy!

.

.

.

"Hoi, Minato! Minaatoo!"

"Hah? Hah… apa?" Minato gelagapan saat Kushina memanggilnya. Minato terlihat melamun sedari tadi, padahal makan siang sudah tersaji didepan Minato. Apa hidung Minato kesumbat? Sampai-sampai ia tidak mencium bau harum dari masakan Kushina.

"Kau daritadi melamun? Hayo… mikirin siapa?" Kushina dengan jahil menyentuhkan ujung jarinya ke pipi Minato.

"Aku memikirkan Kushina, apa itu salah?"

Wajah Kushina langsung terbakar. Matanya melihat sudut lain dengan gugup.

"Kushina Namikaze…" Minato menambahkan, membuat Kushina semakin memerah. Kali ini memerah bukan karena malu, tetapi karena ia salah tanggap dan membuatnya ge-er.

Sedetik kemudian tawa Minato meledak. Ia benar-benar menikmati ekspresi lucu Kushina, dari malu menjadi salah tanggap. Langsung saja Kushina memukul kepala Minato dengan sendok sayur yang lebih besar ukurannya.

"Shina-chan… sudah dong jangan ngambek terus, aku hanya bercanda…" Minato terus membujuk Kushina, sedari tadi Kushina membungkam mulutnya, kesal dengan sikap Minato yang mempermainkannya tadi. Terlebih lagi Minato menggunakan suffix _–chan_ yang membuat Kushina dongkol, itu hanya modus dari Minato.

Kushina tetap diam, tidak menanggapi perkataan Minato sama sekali. Sampai Minato pun menyerah dan memilih menghemat tenaganya. Kushina tersenyum tipis, ia mencuri pandang ke Minato, ia melihat Minato sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, kesal karena tidak ditanggapi. Kushina tertawa geli dalam hatinya.

 _Minato tidak berubah…_

-Flashback-

"Minato baka! Kau merusak istana pasirku- _ttebane_!"

"Uwahh… Maaf Shina-chan, aku nggak sengaja…"

Kushina kecil langsung memalingkan wajahnya, saat itu umurnya masih belia.

Kushina bersama teman-teman TK-nya sedang pergi piknik ke pantai barat Konoha. Kushina sedang asyik membuat istana pasir, tapi langsung berubah marah saat Minato Namikaze entah sengaja atau tidak, menginjak istananya.

Minato berkali-kali meminta maaf, tapi tidak dihiraukan Kushina. Sebenarnya Minato adalah satu-satunya teman yang mau dekat dengannya, sebenarnya Kushina ingin memaafkan Minato saat itu juga. Tapi mengingat usahanya yang berkali-kali mendirikan istana pasir itu dengan susah payah. _Enak saja!_ Pikirnya.

Sebelumnya Minato bermain bola pantai dengan teman laki lainnya. Tapi entah mengapa bola itu menuju ke arah Kushina, dan tanpa sengaja Minato menginjak istana pasirnya.

"Shina-chan… Aku minta maaf…" Minato yang merasa bersalah meninggalkan teman bermain bolanya. Dan berjongkok disebelah Kushina.

Kushina masih terdiam, ia memandangi istana pasirnya yang hancur berantakan. Minato anak cerdas, jadi ia langsung mengerti maksud Kushina. "Aku akan membuatkannya lagi untukmu…"

Istana buatan Minato tidak serapi buatan Kushina,malah tidak bisa disebut istana, itu hanya gundukan pasir, namanya juga anak cowok, keterampilannya di bidang itu adalah nihil. Kushina tambah dongkol dibuatnya. Minato jadi tambah merasa bersalah.

Jemari mungil Minato menggambar acak diatas pasir, sambil tetap berjongkok disamping Kushina.

 _Aku sudah meminta maaf, aku juga sudah membuatkannya istana, tapi aku akui istana buatanku memang jelek, tapi kenapa Kushina tidak memaafkanku? Perkataanku pun tidak dihiraukannya…_ raut muka Minato murung, ia merasa serba salah, apakah… Kushina tidak akan memaafkannya? Bibir Minato manyun, antara sebal karena Kushina tidak memaafkannya dan perasaannya yang serba salah. _Wanita itu rumit, kau harus mengingat itu, Minato..._ Minato berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu baru impas…" Kushina tiba-tiba membuka mulut. Minato langsung refleks menoleh.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat wajah cantikmu manyun. Jadi aku sudah puas sekarang…" lanjut Kushina.

 _What the-… oke Minato jangan pernah buat Kushina ngambek lagi atau kau akan manyun selamanya._

-Flashback end-

Minato masih memanyunkan bibirnya. Entah kebetulan atau apa, ingatan Minato dan Kushina mengingat kejadian yang sama.

"Kushinaaa! Kau sengaja ya!"

"Bwahahaha! Minato wajahmu lucu sekali…!" tawa Kushina menggelegar.

"Nih, sudah ku foto, nanti di cetak di banner ya?" Kushina menunjukkan handphonenya dengan foto Minato yang sedang manyun tadi.

"Berikan padaku!" semburat merah menghiasi wajah tampan Minato. Ia langsung merebut handphone Kushina, tentu sebelum itu Kushina kabur duluan, dan terjadilah kejar mengejar antar Yellow Flash dan Red Habanero. Tentu hasilnya sudah di ketahui bukan? Dengan cepat Minato mengambil hape, dan menghapusnya.

Kushina masih terkekeh pelan, "Sudah, ayo segera makan, aku sudah lapar-ttebane…" Kushina mengambilkan semangkuk nasi dan sup untuk Minato.

"Arigato… Ittadakimasu…"

-Uzumaki Mansion-

Suara mobil terdengar di pelataran rumah yang bercat putih itu, mobil mewah berwarna abu-abu itu berhenti mulus tepat didepan pintu rumah itu. Didepan pintu sudah berdiri Hashirama Senju, Uzumaki Mito, dan Uzumaki Taka. Lalu seorang laki-laki paruh baya dan perempuan paruh baya keluar dari mobil itu.

Taka langsung mendekat dan membungkuk pada 2 orang tersebut, "Otou-sama, Okaa-sama… okaerinasai…" ucap Taka sopan. Tak disangka, perempuan yang dipanggilnya okaa-sama, malah menarik Taka untuk berdiri tegap, memandang wajah Taka sekilas dan langsung memeluknya. "Ibu rindu sekali padamu, Taka…" Ujar perempuan itu. "Bagaimana perjalanan kalian? Menyenangkan?" Tanya Mito dibelakang Taka, "Bukan menyenangkan, tapi melelahkan…" jawab Uzumaki Yusuke, ayah Taka dan Kushina, "Aku bawa beberapa makanan khas dari Moskow, enak sekali…" sahut Uzumaki Asuka, ibu Taka dan Kushina. "Hahaha, senang bisa melihat kalian kembali, ayo segera masuk, agak dingin diluar sini…" Kata Hashirama sambil membantu Yusuke membawa koper, lalu Taka ikut membawa koper ibunya. Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki rumah itu.

"Mana Kushina?" Tanya Yusuke.

"D-dia tadi pamit padaku kalau ia akan berbelanja, sebentar kaa-san, akan ku telepon dia…" Taka menyembunyikan wajah paniknya, ia segera menuju kamarnya, karena Handphonenya tertinggal disana.

Tuuutt….Tuuuutt…

 _"Halo? Aniki?"_ Kushina menjawab dari seberang.

"Ada dimana kau sekarang?"

 _"Um? Aku di apartemen temanku. Ada apa memangnya?"_

"Otou-sama dan Kaa-sama datang, mereka menanyakanmu…"

 _"Ah?! Benarkah! Seharusnya kau langsung menelponku bodoh!"_

"Hei…! Beraninya kau memanggilku bodoh!"

 _"Sudahlah, aku akan langsung pulang, 5 menit lagi akau sampai."_

Klik.

Taka hanya mendengus sebal, dia menyesal mengkhawatirkan Kushina, "Sebaiknya aku kembali saja…"

"Bagaimana kata Kushina?" tanya Kaa-san saat melihat Taka. "Dia di apartemen temannya, katanya akan langsung pulang…" jawab Taka.

"Dasar, kukira saja kemana dia…" sahut Yusuke.

-Minato's Apartement-

"Ada apa Kushina?" Tanya Minato setelah Kushina menutup teleponnya.

"Orang tuaku sudah datang, jadi aku harus segera pulang…" jawab Kushina sambil membereskan tasnya.

"oh, baiklah, aku antar ya, kau kan tidak bawa mobil…" tawar Minato.

"eh! Tidak usah, aku naik taksi saja…"

"Tidak… aku antar…"

'Keras kepala sekali sih!' batin Kushina,

"Baiklah… ayo cepetan…" kata Kushina.

"Iya… iya…" Minato akhirnya melahap telur dadar terakhir dan mengambil jaketnya sambil mengunyah telur.

"Dasar Minato…"

-Uzumaki Mansion-

Benar saja, 5 menit kemudian, terdengar suara sepeda motor, dan tak lama kemudian Kushina masuk. "Kaa-san! "

"Kushina! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kaa-san langsung memeluk Kushina.

"Baik sekali kaa-san, aku rindu kaa-san…" gumam Kushina di pelukan ibunya.

Kaa-san hanya tersenyum, lalu ia melihat lelaki berambut pirang memasuki rumah.

"Kushina, tasmu ketinggalan tadi…" kata Minato.

Semua orang melihatnya, "Oh, maafkan aku, aku masuk tanpa permisi…" kata Minato sambil membungkuk.

"Dasar Minato…" Kushina mendengus geli.

"Oh, Minato… lama tak bertemu lagi denganmu…" Hashirama tersenyum.

"Ah, Hashirama-san, _ohisashiburi_ …" Minato membungkuk sopan, Hashirama hanya tersenyum, sementara Yusuke terpaku melihat Minato.

"Oh, Yusuke-nii, kenalkan, ini Minato Namikaze..." Ujar Hashirama.

"Minato... Namikaze?" Yusuke terlihat tegang.

Minato hanya mengangguk, lalu tatapan Yusuke melunak. Dan Yusuke terenyum penuh arti, Minato membalas senyumnya, tapi, tidak mengetahui apa yang ada di benak Yusuke.

"Mata indahmu milik ibumu, dan rambut pirangmu milik ayahmu... tapi wajahmu sangat mirip dengan ayahmu... benar-benar imitasi yang luar biasa..." Kata Yusuke.

Minato terdiam. Lebih tepatnya tertegun. Ia kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Ayo, masuklah, aku tau kau akan memberikan banyak pertanyaan..."

.

.

.

Saat ini Minato bicara berdua saja dengan Uzumaki Yusuke, ia berada di ruang kerja Yusuke sendiri.

"Jadi aku dan ayahmu memang sudah berteman mulai di bangku SMA, dan yah, kami sama-sama menjadi Direktur di perusahaan keluarga masing-masing, dan... aku turut berduka cita, maafkan aku yang sangat terlambat mengatakan ini..." Yusuke membungkuk.

"Ah, tidak perlu paman, lagipula, itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu..." Minato tersenyum.

"Begitu... Sebenarnya, kami memiliki 1 teman lagi, Uchiha Obito. Kepala keluarga Uchiha. Kami bertiga bersahabat di masa itu, sebenarnya sampai sekarang..." Yusuke terlihat mengangan-angan.

"Seharusnya kau tau ini, karena kami bertiga adalah sahabat dari dulu, maka, perusahaan kami juga menjadi partner, tapi... karena tragedi keluarga Namikaze, masing-masing Uzumaki dan Uchiha mengambil alih perusahaan Namikaze sepenuhnya, Uzumaki 50% dan Uchiha 50% , karena, Keluarga Namikaze yang tersisa, tidak ingin mengambil alih perusahaan..." Yusuke memandang Minato.

"Aku memang tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu paman..." Kata Minato.

"Haha, kau sudah menunjukkan sikap itu mulai kau kecil..." Yusuke tersenyum.

"Tapi selama setahun belakangan ini, Uchiha membuat kami kerepotan, mereka seperti ingin mengambil alih Namikaze yang berada dibawah naungan Uzumaki, aku sangat repot dibuatnya... Sampai-sampai, hubunganku dengan Obito semakin memburuk..." Yusuke memijat keningnya.

"Aku tidak mau melepas Namikaze begitu saja, hingga sepenuhnya diambil alih oleh Uchiha, aku sudah berjanji pada ayahmu, kalau aku akan turut mengambil alih Namikaze apabila ada hal yang diluar kendali, dan terjadilah tragedi itu..."

Minato terdiam. Ia mencerna semua informasi tersebut dengan teliti, sebuah informasi yang baru ia ketahui. Mata Minato terlihat serius, ia mencari celah, mencari hubungan antara Uchiha, tragedi Namikaze dan symbol Uchiha yang ia temukan di alat pemicu bom yang ia jinakkan.

"Haha... maafkan aku Minato-kun, aku menceritakan semua ini secara tiba-tiba..." Yusuke meminta maaf lagi.

"Ahh, tidak paman, aku sangat berterima kasih pada paman, aku mendapatkan informasi yang belum kuketahui sebelumnya... Sungguh, terima kasih paman..." Minato membungkukkan badannya.

Yusuke tersenyum, "Aku sebenarnya ingin mengangkatmu sebagai anakku, tapi, yaaahhh, kau selalu menolak..."

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan paman..."

Suara pintu terbuka. Membuat kedua lelaki itu menoleh.

"Sepertinya pembicaraan kalian sangat menyenangkan..." Kushina masuk sambil membawa minuman dan camilan. Dan menaruhnya di meja tengah ruangan.

"Tentu saja!" Yusuke mendekati Minato dan mengusuk kepala Minato.

"Sering-sering mampir disini ya!" Yusuke mengambil beberapa camilan dan mengunyahnya. "Hm! Ini cokelat yang dibeli ibumu ya?" Yusuke bergumam dengan mulut penuh cokelat. "Otou-sama!" Kushina langsung ngomel-ngomel.

Minato hanya tersenyum, ia meminum gelas dengan sirup merah yang menggiurkan. Dan tatapannya sedikit menajam.

.

.

.

'Uchiha...Obito...'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Maaf banget, publishnya lama .

Enjoy dan review yaa...

~Hanami


End file.
